You're Not Alone
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: Post FFIII. "The last words Yuu spoke to me told me that he wanted me to move on with my life...but I just can’t. I can’t just forget about him, if I forget about him I will always be alone." Can Kei prove that she is wrong? Kei/Rei
1. Rain

**Okay I decided to take a break from Kingdom Hearts for a moment and work on something else that has caught my interest these last few months, Fatal Frame, especially the third one. I was rather disappointed with the ending especially with what happened to Kei. So this is what I think should have happened, hope you all enjoy!**

Rain. The sound, smell, and feel of the cool droplets filled her with an overwhelming calmness, one that Kurosawa Rei hadn't felt in a long time. Yet despite this, the fact that it was raining also brought upon her a sadness she had yet to let go of.

"Yuu," the name escaped her lips in a soft whisper.

Rei watched from the shelter of her living room as the droplets of water collided with the earth below. She sighed and slowly opened the sliding door and stepped out into the light storm, her entire figure wet in a matter of seconds. She closed her eyes and lifted her head to the sky, allowing the water to overtake her. It had been almost two weeks since the events involving Reika and the Manor of Sleep, and also the last time she was able to see her deceased fiancée in this lifetime.

"Why?" she asked, as if she were speaking to him in the Heavens.

Tears began to slide down her cheeks, mixing with the rainwater that continued to fall on her. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, feeling as if another piece of herself died on that day.

"Why couldn't you take me with you?" she exclaimed, agony evident in her usually calm voice.

Rei continued to stand there weeping silently, the downpour slowly became heavier the longer she stayed there, but she didn't care. This severe weather was nothing compared to the heartache that she felt with the loss of her lover.

"_When you die…then I will be gone forever. As long as you go on living…a part of me will continue to live on. That's why I need you to live,"_ Yuu's voice rang through her head as clear as day.

"But don't you see, I can't go on without you. With you gone, I'll always be alone," she muttered, wiping the mixture of rainwater and tears from her face.

Rei knew that Yuu had wanted her to move on after the ordeal in the Manor of Sleep, but it was going to take a long time to recover from losing someone so close to her, if there was ever going to be any recovery process at all. She didn't want to burden Miku with her problems even though she knew that the young girl would listen, but she had enough issues of her own at the moment, it wasn't Rei's place to trouble with her anything else. A small shiver crawled up her back as the rain continued its relentless pounding. How long had she been out there?

'_I-I guess I should go in the house before I end up sick,'_ she thought as she turned around and began to walk toward the house.

Rei took one last look at the gray skies before pushing back the blue curtains and entering her home. The sound of water dripping onto the hardwood floor echoed all around the entire room, she would clean that up later.

"Rei?" a male voice spoke breaking her from her reverie.

Rei looked up immediately, completely unaware that somebody else was in her house besides her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips at the sight of the familiar dark haired man.

"Kei…" she looked away from him, the way he was staring at her, she must look terrible.

"Sorry for just barging into your house like this, Miku said it would be okay to just walk in so…I hope you aren't mad."

Rei shook her head and returned her eyes to him, "No it's okay I assure you. Where is Miku by the way?" she asked, noticing that her housemate was not present.

"She decided she wanted to stay the night over my house with Mio tonight. She's doing well by the way."

Rei allowed a small smile reach her face, "That's wonderful news."

"It is, and its good that Mio finally has someone like Miku, who is around her own age, to talk to. The loss of her twin sister Mayu hit her rather hard. I could not imagine what she went through."

"I think I know what she's going through," Rei mumbled in response, tears ready to spill down her face.

She listened to his footsteps come closer to her, "Rei?"

"What is it?" she asked, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"You should change out of those clothes before you become sick," he began to chuckle, "I think Miku would have a fit."

Rei lifted her arm up to her face, she had completely forgotten that she was soaked to the bone the moment she realized that Kei was in her living room, this sudden forgetfulness made her feel flustered.

"R-Right, I'll be right back. Just stay right here," she replied and hurried up the stairs, the sound of Kei laughing softly reaching her ears as she entered into her bedroom.

She took one look at her surroundings before making her way over to her dresser. She began to rummage through her drawers for anything decent to wear. Out of habit she took one look over her shoulder every so often, each time she had to remind herself that no more spirits would cross over to the real world and frighten her again, nor would she have to wake up to an agonizing pain spreading across her body every morning.

"Never again," she whispered as she pulled out a pair of khaki capris and blue button-up shirt with a black tank top.

Rei was making her way down the stairs not even five minutes later, enjoying the feeling of dry clothes against her skin. She took note of her male companion resting peacefully on the couch.

"Kei?" she called to him as she approached the sofa.

"Hey Kei," she spoke his name again, slightly worried when she did not receive a response.

Her eyes widened, was it happening again? Was the Tattooed Priestess trying to take away another important person again? The memory of Kei almost being taken by the Priestess once before flashed through her mind.

"Kei wake up!" she exclaimed frantically and began to nudge his shoulder.

His eyes opened at the contact and he immediately sat up, pulling what looked to be headphones from his ears. He noticed Rei breathing rather heavily, a look of worry in her dark brown eyes.

"What's the matter Rei? Are you alright?" he asked with concern, worried that the spirits were haunting her home once again.

She looked at him silently for a few moments, allowing herself to calm down a little before she tried to speak.

"Forgive me, but after all that has happened. I was…" she took a deep breath, "I was afraid that you were being spirited away when you didn't respond."

Kei began to tap the cushion next to him as a signal for Rei to sit. She nodded and slowly sat on the soft cushions of her sofa, she felt like a fool for assuming the worst.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Rei. My niece bought me this headphone set recently saying that music is a good way to relieve bent up stress, that's why I didn't hear you," he explained, attempting to try to change the subject.

Rei shook her head, keeping her eyes glued to the floor, "No I just overreacted that's all."

They sat there in a silence for several moments, neither knowing what to say to each other. Kei looked at the dark haired woman next to him from the corner of his eye and noticed a silver stream falling down her face. He didn't know whether he should wait for her to stop crying or embrace her, knowing that she was his deceased friend's fiancée. Something inside of him begged him to choose the latter.

"I just…"

Her head came into contact with his shoulder, the feeling causing him to tense. He had slight feeling of déjà vu in that moment, Rei had done the same thing to him as they watched Miku suffer under the nightmarish curse.

"I don't want to lose anyone else that's important to me. Losing Yuu was possibly the hardest thing I have ever had to endure…I don't want to go through that again," she said through her sobbing.

Kei continued to look straight ahead as Rei spoke of her suffering, there was so much that she had been through, that he was truly amazed how she was able to be strong most of the time.

Kei gripped both of her shoulders with his hands and gently pulled her away from him, making it so she would have to look him in the eye.

"You know Yuu would hate to see you like this," he stated, hating having to bring his friend into the conversation, knowing it could only cause her grief.

"I know…" she replied, wiping tears from her face with her left hand, "The last words he spoke to me told me that he wanted me to move on with my life…but I just can't. I can't just forget about him Kei, if I forget about him I will always be alone."

A strange feeling of disappointment began to well up in his chest as he gripped her shoulders tighter, but not to the point where he could hurt her.

"It's hard…dealing with the death of people that were close to you. I have lost my sister, my niece Mayu, and now my best friend. Death is difficult for everyone to deal with, but Rei…" she looked up to him, surprised at how close their faces were to each other, "You will never be alone. Miku is always around and…I'll always be there for you as well."

Her eyes widened at his words, "Kei…"

His serious face instantly changed to a small smile, his hands finally letting go of her shoulders, "Now that we have that cleared up, I think that Mio and Miku are expecting my return soon. Miku was worried about you being alone for long periods of time so she sent me over to check on you. Of course I came of my own free will and not under direct orders."

Rei allowed a small laughter to escape her throat, it felt like the first time she had laughed in a long time.

"Thank you Kei," she said as he began to push himself up off of the sofa.

He turned around to face her again, extending his arm out to her. She looked him for a second before reluctantly placing her hand in his, allowing him to help her up to her feet.

"Its nothing," he replied and began to make his way out of the living room, stopping in front of the door.

"How about you come with me," he suggested, not turning around to face her.

"What?"

He chuckled in amusement, "Why don't you come over, I'm sure Miku would be overjoyed to see you out of the house and Mio would be happy to see you as well."

Rei thought about it for a moment, she didn't really have any plans for tonight, nor did she really feel like being by herself for the rest of the night.

"Sure. Why not, I've been wanting to see Mio since you brought her home from the hospital."

Kei smiled at her response.

"Just let me grab a jacket in case the rain hasn't ceased," she said and began to ascend the stairs once again.

He watched her until she disappeared from his vision, the smile never fading off of his face.

'_I have to say Yuu, she is quite an extroadinary woman,'_ he thought, hoping those words reached his friend in the heavens.

Even though he had only known Rei for several weeks, he could understand what made Yuu fall in love with her in the first place, because he had started falling for her as well. A part of him really did feel guilty because she was his friend's fiancée, but he just couldn't help but feel attracted to her. Kei was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Rei come down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" she asked him and began to walk ahead of him.

"Of course."

Maybe one day, when she was no longer grieving over the loss of Yuu…when she was ready to accept another man into her life, he could be the one. Until that day comes, all he had to do was wait.

**So what did you think? This was my first Fatal Frame fanfic so forgive me if any character seemed OC. I really adore this pairing, love it to pieces. Anyway I do plan to write a sequel for this. Tell me your thoughts. Read, Review, etc.**


	2. Thunder

**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews that everyone has been giving me. Well, I promised to write a sequel, so here it is!! Hope you all enjoy!!**

_CRASH_

Rei's eyes opened widely to the sound of the vicious thunderstorm outside. She pulled the thin sheets closer to her body as the booming sound rung through her ears again. Tears had begun to form in the corners of her eyes, she has never been fond of thunder, and her fear of it had grown even stronger since the night that Yuu was killed. Rei shut her eyes tightly.

'_I wish you were here,'_ she called to him as the sound of the rain pelting against the window grew louder.

Actually…now that she thought about it, wasn't it thundering on the night of the accident? Rei dug her head into the pillow, her black bangs falling into her face as she tried to drown out the sounds of the storm that was brewing outside. She would much rather be back in the Manor of Sleep fighting the hoards of spirits that haunted the vicinity, than to deal with her fear of thunder. If she were there, she would be able to see Yuu again. A shriek escaped her mouth as another crash of thunder rolled through the sky.

'_Y-Yuu.'_

She missed him the most on nights like these, when she was all alone and felt the most vulnerable. His side of the bed had grown cold with the passing of the time, yet Rei couldn't bring herself to move on. She sat up in her bed, her breath growing heavier at the sound of thunder and lightning crashing in close proximity to the bedroom window.

"I don't want to be alone," she said, bringing her hands up to her face, letting her tears fall down her cheeks.

The growling thunder made her curl up further into a ball on her bed. Yuu had always made sure that he never left her side on these nights. He would have one arm securely wrapped around her waist, his other hand combing through her soft hair. She could still feel his breath on her neck as he whispered soothing words into her ear.

'_Don't worry, I'll take care of you,'_ he would say after each clap of thunder.

She moved her eyes over to the Camera Obscura that sat silently on the top of her desk, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. Many times she had tried throwing it away, but would hesitate at the last moment. Every time she passed by the object on her daily routines, she would see Yuu's face, and that would bring comfort to her. However, tonight, she didn't feel the same comforting sensation she had experienced on normal days.

"I can't do this," Rei said to herself as she pulled the sheets away from her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

The wooden floor was cool beneath her feet as she tiptoed through her bedroom, cringing slightly at the thunder that continued to roll outside. She quietly opened the door leading out to the hallway of her two story home. Her eyes moved around the area, an old routine she had grown accustomed to back when her house had been infested with spirits from the other side.

'_There's nothing here,'_ she thought as she continued down the hallway towards Miku's room.

She rubbed her arms to rid herself of the goosebumps beginning to form before slightly pushing the door to the younger girl's bedroom. She let a smile form on her lips as she watched Miku resting peacefully alongside Kei's niece Mio, both seemingly unaware of the violent storm that was ravaging on outside.

"How lucky you girls are," she whispered to them before shutting the door gently.

She leaned up against the door for a moment, letting out a deep breath, she didn't want to be alone to endure the storm for the rest of the night, but she had completely forgotten that she had insisted that Mio and Kei stay over for the night due to the severe weather conditions.

"What should I do?" she asked herself, she felt utterly exhausted.

Wait there was one more person she could go to. Rei moved her eyes further down the hallway to Yuu's room. She pushed herself off her housemate's door and moved further down the hallway towards the one room that she avoided going into as much as possible. She paused in front of the door for a brief moment, pondering on what she was about to do.

'_Should I do this?' _she asked herself.

Rei cringed at the sudden crash of thunder that sounded before finally silently opening the door to her former fiancé's bedroom. The room still looked the same as it had on the day that he passed away, she couldn't bring herself to pack away his possessions just yet, it was like she was forgetting his memory and storing it away forever. She allowed her hand to run across the wooden bookshelves that stood near the doorway before rounding the corner to fully enter the bedroom, the only thing that seemed out of place was the lone occupant that lay peacefully in Yuu's bed. Rei could already feel her heart beat quickening.

'_Its only until the storm has calmed,' _she thought as she took one step closer to the bed, that made her feel less guilty about what she was going to do.

Rei reached her arm out, her fingertips touching the thin blue sheets of the bed, her breathing stopped when the man began to awaken from his slumber. Should she run away back to her room before he noticed her presence? She shook her head, no then she would be up all night cowering because of the storm.

"Rei?" Kei's soft voice spoke breaking her from her reverie, "Is something the matter?"

Rei was silent for a moment, her voice lost somewhere in her throat, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when a loud roaring thunder crashed through the sky. Rei instantly crouched to the ground, her hands covering her head in fear, and tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn't realize she was shaking until a warm hand gripped onto her shoulder.

"Thunder frightens you," he stated, obviously concerned for the young woman.

She gripped onto his shirt tightly, her eyes still transfixed to the ground, the sound of her tears hitting the floor seemed to echo around the room.

"I can't face it alone Kei," she spoke to him, her tear stained eyes meeting his.

They were both silent as Rei violently wiped the tears from her face, ashamed of the vulnerability she was expressing to the man in front of her. Kei's hands moved down her shoulders and stopped at her forearms.

"Come on," he said calmly as he gently pulled her up onto the bed with him.

Rei allowed herself to lie her head down on the pillow next to him, her eyes focused on the rain pelting against the window outside. It had been a while since Rei had slept in the same bed with a man, needless to say it was a little awkward. She wondered if Yuu was angry at her for forgetting him if only for one night. She closed her eyes, a picture of Yuu's face staring back at her clear as day.

'_I'm sorry.'_

Her eyes opened wide as the thunder continued to rumble through the sky, threatening to crash onto them at any moment. She began to scoot herself closer to the middle of the bed, until she bumped into something soft. A soft gasp escaped her lips when she realized that she had crashed into Kei's chest. A strange heat passed through her face and her heart beat had begun to quicken once again. She didn't mean for it to happen and she wasn't sure how Kei was going to react to it.

"I-I'm-"

Rei stopped what she was saying when she felt Kei's arm wrap around her waist, pulling her until she was up against his chest once again. Her heart felt like it was about to break free from her chest, she hadn't felt this sensation since the first time she and Yuu were living together their first night. Another crash of thunder caused her to shiver in fear once again. She felt Kei's grip around her waist tighten, his other hand pulling the covers over her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he whispered in her ear.

Rei felt her blood run cold in her veins, an odd feeling of déjà vu overwhelming her. Those were the exact same words that Yuu had used as a means of calming her fears. She turned her head over to look at him to discover that he was watching her intently. A smile formed on his lips when there eyes met.

"It's alright Rei," he said, "Get some sleep, you have nothing to worry about."

She watched him silently for a brief second before smiling back at him, allowing her head to fall against his chest. The sound of his heart beat was soothing, almost like a lullaby. For the first time since Yuu's death, she could sleep peacefully.

"Thank you…Kei," she whispered.

She felt his chin rest against her head, "I promised you that I would never leave you alone, I made one to Yuu as well."

Rei closed her eyes while nodding in response, "I'm sure that he's proud of you."

She could feel him smile, "Now get some sleep Rei. There's something that I want to talk to you about tomorrow."

Rei nodded once again, "Okay…Goodnight," she whispered before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

She felt like Yuu was smiling down at her from the heavens as she slowly begun to allow Kei to fill the void he had left at his death. Maybe one day she could learn to accept him as something more than a friend, she had a feeling that she could allow him that close.

**Hmm I didn't like the ending as much as I had hoped, but I hope it was still good. As you can see I left it open for another chapter. Tell me what you all think. Read, Review, etc.**


	3. Snow

Greetings and salutations

**Greetings and salutations!! It's good to be back. I've just been inspired to write so much Fatal Frame lately haha. I think that this will be the last chapter of this fic. Thanks to those who have supported my work. Oh be sure to check out my Fatal Frame 100 series if you like the Kei/Rei pairing, I'll be sure post plenty of those lol. Enjoy the last chapter everyone.**

Snow, it was the first snowfall of the winter. She sat on the steps of her front porch, tightening the blue scarf around her neck to retain some form of warmth. Rei watched the small flakes fall to the ground, covering the earth in a blanket of pure white.

"I hate the snow," she mumbled, watching her breath escape into the cold night.

She held her hand out in front of her, the cold sensation running all through out her body as a flake collided with her warm skin. She watched it melt in the palm of her hand, the water sliding onto the fabric of her jacket.

'_It's been a long time,'_ she thought as she rested her head on her knees, her eyes fixated on the flakes that continued to fall from the sky. All was silent; the only sound that could be heard was her breathing.

It was hard to believe that it had been six months since the horrific events of The Manor of Sleep. Her hatred for the snow had stemmed from that experience; it was always snowing outside of the mansion, a strange illusion of peace that covered up the chaos of the tragedy happening within its walls. A single tear slid down her cheek, how could something as pure as snow remind her of the great pain she had to endure.

"Yuu…"

She still thought of him very often, though the pain had slowly begun to subside, she knew it was going to take a long time to recover…but a part of her couldn't bring herself to let him go. This was another reason she had begun to despise the snow…because it reminded her of Yuu.

"I'm trying," she spoke to the sky, as if sensing her fiancée's disappointment in her, "I'm trying hard to be happy its just…," she buried her head into her knees, not paying attention to the bitter winds biting at her cheeks, "It's hard you know?"

She didn't receive answer, nor did she really expect one either, she just wanted him to know that she was trying not to suffer over him anymore…it was difficult to get over someone you loved, who was your life, the very reason you woke up in the morning. Tears welled up in her eyes as these thoughts crept in her mind.

"I'm sorry," she said as they fell to the snowy ground, "I'm sorry I'm so weak."

The blistering wind began to pick up, causing her teeth to chatter. The night was growing colder by the minute, she was sure that the ice would cover the dirt roads around her house, she wondered if the ice already covered the lake.

'_I think its time to get inside,' _she thought to herself as she stood up from her spot of the steps, besides it was rude to be out here when she had company inside. Kei and his niece had decided to stop by earlier in the evening and she only said she would be out here for a minute. She wondered how long she was actually out there.

Rei began to turn around to enter the house, until something caught the corner of her eye. Slowly she looked over her shoulder to look at the front gate, her eyes widening at the figure that was standing there.

'_No way…is this a dream?'_

Yuu stood at the end of the yard, his eyes watching hers intently. She blinked a few times, wondering if his form would disappear, that this was some kind of apparition…but he didn't vanish. She turned her body so that she was facing him, her mouth agape with shock. Her legs unconsciously took a step towards him, the wounds that had begun to heal over the past few months reopening at the sight of him.

"Yuu…" her voice was quiet, almost in sync with the wind, but somehow she could sense that he had heard her.

She watched him nod slightly, the snow slowly beginning to fall heavier with each passing moment. A gasp escaped her throat as he turned away from her and began walking out of eyesight. She stood frozen for a moment, watching as his silhouette became smaller in the heavy storm.

Tears had begun to fall from her face, "N-No!" she exclaimed and took off in the direction he went in.

"Wait! Don't go!" she thought as she struggled through the snow covered ground to catch up to him.

She was only faintly aware that the door to her house opened and that someone was calling out to her, but she didn't care. She thought that she would never see Yuu again after he crossed over to the other world. The wind was biting at her wet cheeks, numbing her face as she dashed through the trees to where she saw Yuu walk off in. She stopped in the clearing to catch her breath, her eyes moving around rapidly for any trace of her fiancée.

"Where are you?!" she called out to him as she walked into the middle of the snowy field.

Silence was her only answer, she struggled to hear anything else, there were no footprints in the snow for her to follow, but she had sensed that he had been here. A sob escaped her lips, when she realized that it was probably a figment of her imagination. Why did her mind insist on playing such horrible tricks on her? Hadn't she suffered enough already?

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked to the howling wind.

Was she really such a bad person? A small cracking sound broke her from her grief, causing her to look around the forested area for the source.

'_What was that?' _she asked herself.

She scanned the trees for anything that could have caused the sound; it wasn't the sound of footsteps, that was for sure. Another sound echoed throughout the clearing, causing Rei's eyes to widen, finally realizing where the noise was coming from.

"The gr-" her sentence was stopped abruptly as her body fell into a pool of icy water.

She was so caught up with catching up to Yuu, that she hadn't even realized that she was standing on top of the frozen lake. A burst of oxygen escaped her lips as she tried to move her frozen limbs. The water seemed to freeze every part of her body, numbing it to the point where she could no longer feel anything.

'_I…have to…get out of here. Before I drown,'_ she thought as she sunk deeper into the icy depths.

Rei let another burst of air escape her lungs, her eyelids growing heavier the further she sank. Was this really the end for her? After everything she had endured in the past year, was it really her fate to drown in a frozen lake. Her thoughts slowly drifted to her companions who were waiting at the house for her.

'_I wonder if they noticed I was gone yet…it'll probably be too late when they realize…' _It was getting harder to think as her body began to shut down.

'_Miku…Kei…I'm so sorry. I'm such a fool.'_

It was true, she was still chasing after something that had been dead for months now, and she just realized how important Miku and Kei were to her. Miku was her best friend, her housemate, someone who knew what it was like to lose someone important. And Kei…well she wasn't sure what Kei was to her, she knew he was an important friend to her, he had taken care of her for the past few months…but she didn't quite understand how she felt about him, after that night when she seeked his comfort from the thunder, she felt like he could be something more. She closed her eyes; feeling tired all of a sudden.

'_I'm sorry Kei…sorry that I let you down.'_

That was Rei's final thought before her body completely shut down. Her ears picked up the sound of someone calling her name from the surface, but her brain had lost too much oxygen to think of who it was. She was only vaguely aware that somebody had a grip on her wrist, stopping her from sinking further. Everything went black after that.

--

'_It's…so dark. Why can't I-'_

Her mind was so exhausted at the moment; she couldn't comprehend anything that had happened to put her in this state.

"Kei…she's starting to come around."

'_Miku?'_

Rei slowly began to open her eyes, her blurry vision making out three silhouettes standing at her bedside. She was in her bedroom, covered in several layers of quilts and sheets; she could also feel a heating pad radiating it's warmth onto her back.

'_But I…I thought I was dead.'_

Her eyes slowly regained their focus and she could finally see the concerned faces of Miku, Kei, and Mio standing over top of her.

"Oh Rei," Miku cried as she gently hugged her friend, a look of relief evident in her tearstained face, "Thank goodness you're okay."

Rei didn't say anything; her mind was trying to piece everything together. She winced as she tried to get to a sitting position. She felt a warm hand against her shoulder stop her efforts; her dark eyes looked up to Kei's worried face.

"You shouldn't be moving after what you had endured Rei," his voice was soft, but she knew him well enough to know that he meant well.

"What…happened?" she managed to ask in a scratchy voice.

"Uncle Kei saved you from drowning Rei," Mio explained, her eyes lighting up with excitement to see that the older woman was finally awake.

Her eyes looked to Kei, noticing that he was scratching the back of his head, almost as if he were flustered by his niece's comment.

"Miku, Mio, could you excuse us for a moment?" Kei asked, his voice still soft, but there was a slight plead in his voice.

Mio looked from Rei to her uncle and smiled, "Of course, uncle. Hey Miku lets go play outside in the snow!" she exclaimed excitedly, dragging the older girl out the door with her, closing it silently behind them.

There was a tense silence in the room as Kei took a seat on the stool by Rei's bedside, a huge sigh escaping from his lips.

"You know…for a second there I…" she noticed a pained expression on his face, "I thought we had lost you Rei."

Rei looked away from his face unable to take the emotions that were swirling through his dark eyes; it only made her feel guiltier.

"I'm sorry," she said after a long pause, her voice much clearer, "I don't know what came over me."

She listened to Kei shift around in his chair for a more comfortable position, "I'm just glad that I got to you in time."

Her eyes widened slightly, was that who was calling her while she was sinking? She turned around to look at him, her dark bangs falling slightly into her face.

"You…You were the one who pulled me out?"

Kei nodded to her question, "You said you were only going out for a minute, when didn't come back inside after a while…I went to check on you," his eyes lowered to the ground, "When I reached the front door I heard you scream and quickly opened it to find you running out the front gate…you didn't answer back when I called after you."

Rei let out a deep breath after listening to his story, his eyes fixated on the ceiling above. She didn't know what to say, it's not like she could say she was chasing after the form of her former fiancée, after all he disappeared along with the Manor six months ago.

"You don't…You don't know how scared I was…that I had lost you."

Her breath caught in her throat at his words, causing her to turn to look at him once again. Kei's face was focused to the ground as if he were trying to hide his pain from her. She forced herself to sit up despite its constant pleas to stop.

"Kei I..." her voice trailed off, what could she say to him? She tried conjuring the words in her head, but for some reason she couldn't voice them.

A lump had formed in her throat and she could feel her heart breaking at his words. It was her fault that Kei was upset…just like the accident was her fault.

"I didn't mean to make you worry, it's my fault that you are suffering," she finally spoke, her eyes looking down to the blue covers, noticing small drops falling onto the fabric. She touched her eyes and realized that she was crying.

Her body tensed as two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, Kei's head resting in the crook of her neck. Somehow despite the awkwardness…something about the embrace felt right to her, their bodies fit perfectly against each other. She moved her arm to touch to his hand, her fingers entwining with his.

"Don't blame yourself…you always say that. Bearing the world's problems on your shoulders," she felt his head moved to a different position on her shoulder, she could feel his breath on her neck. Good thing he couldn't see how flustered she was at that moment, despite the seriousness of the atmosphere.

"I hate seeing you suffer so much Rei. I want to lighten your burden…share you pain. I want to prove to you that you aren't alone in this world..." Rei was silent, slowly taking his words in, a strange warmth spread throughout her heart.

"I guess thats what you do when you love someone," he stated.

Rei slowly stiffened, did she just hear that correctly, "What was that?"

Kei lowered his eyes to the ground again; afraid that she would distance herself from him…well might as well go all the way.

"Yeah, for some time now," he continued, finally gaining enough courage to look her in the eyes, "I know I'm not Yuu, I never want to replace him in your eyes…I just want to take care of you and make you happy, fulfill the promise I made to him."

Rei sat there in shock, completely flabbergasted at the sudden confession. Kei looked up to the ceiling, a strange emotion sparkling in his eyes.

"I guess near death experiences make people say crazy things," he said, allowing a chuckle to escape his throat.

Rei didn't know what had gotten into her in that instant, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting against his chest. She could tell that she had caught him off guard as well.

"I have this feeling…" she said after a moment, "That Yuu had something to do with this."

She felt Kei nod against her head, "I think he did," she could hear the smile in his voice.

An image of Yuu appeared in her mind, _'You want me to move on don't you? That's why Kei was brought into my life.'_

A smile found its way across her lips, "I think he made the right choice with you Kei. I don't think it could have been anyone else."

She listened to his chest rumble as he let out a chuckle, "You don't have to worry about being alone anymore Rei, I'll take care of you from now on."

Rei closed her eyes, _'I can sense you are happy now Yuu…until we meet again.'_

She tightened her embrace around his neck, "I know…thank you for always being there. I promise to share your pain as well Kei."

They stayed in each others hold for what seemed like an eternity, neither willing to let go of each other as the snow silently continued to fall. Maybe Rei didn't hate the snow as much as she thought, after all a new love had slowy begun to burn in her heart because of it. She never had to worry about loneliness any longer.

**Well that's all. Hope you enjoyed it and hope it wasn't too dramatic. Anyway this is the last chapter of this fic. Though I am currently writing more Kei/Rei fics among others. Thank you to all who supported me and I hope this wasn't a complete disappointment.**


End file.
